Structured data resources (e.g., databases and spreadsheets) are widely used to store, manage and process data that is susceptible to such structure and organization. A database, as an example of structured data, may be used by many individuals (e.g., knowledge workers) who are not database administrators. These knowledge workers may make changes to the database in terms of changing the data in a table of the database or changing the arrangement of a schema associated with various database tables. Over time, these changes may be made by a number of individuals. Further, many of these changes may be collaborative in nature.